


Double Date

by bluesxrgent



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Double Date, F/M, Fluff, M/M, i miss skam france, soft boyfriends sofiane and eliott vs competitive gf and bf imane and lucas, this is my way of coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Elu carnival date, eliott wins Lucas a stuffed animal





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @livvyblxckthxrn

It was really Imane’s fault, if Lucas was being honest.  _ She _ was the one that had invited him and Eliott on a double date with her and Sofiane. She probably should have realized that it would turn into Eliott and Sofiane subtly trying to one-up the other for the title of ‘best boyfriend’. Usually Lucas was the competitive one, but it was fun to watch Eliott try so hard to prove something he really didn’t need to prove. Lucas was fully aware that Eliott was the best boyfriend in the world, and he was sure Imane felt the same about Sofiane. It was all a matter of perspective. 

Nevertheless, Imane and Lucas had decided to play a little game, trying to see how far each of their boyfriends would go to prove they were the best without admitting that was what they were doing. Lucas was sure Sofiane would crack first, and even though she wouldn’t admit it, he was pretty sure Imane was inclined to agree. 

They were at a carnival, so the opportunity to impress was endless. “I’m feeling a bit hungry, aren’t you?” Imane said to Lucas conversationally, knowing Sofiane would overhear. 

“Hmm, a bit, yeah,” he agreed, monitoring Eliott from the corner of his eye. Right now he was in a heated discussion with a kid carrying a raccoon stuffed animal. He wasn’t sure what exactly they were talking about, but the kid and the kid’s parents were looking at Eliott as if the sun shone out of his every pore. Lucas could relate. 

Sofiane returned a moment later with food for Imane and Lucas, grinning in Lucas could only assume was satisfaction as Eliott returned from his chat empty handed. It was hilarious to watch really, because Eliott and Sofiane were probably the only two people in the world that could accidentally make a competition out of being nice and thoughtful. He didn’t know what it said about him and Imane that they had intentionally exploited this. 

“When did you guys get food?” Eliott asked, and Lucas handed him some of the fries he was munching on to share. 

“Oh, Sofiane got it for us,” Imane explained, looking pointedly at Lucas. 

Eliott bounced a bit on his toes, smiling. “Sorry! I would have if I hadn’t been talking to my new best friend,” he grinned. 

“New best friend?” Lucas laughed.

Eliott gestured to the kid and his parents still standing together a few feet away. “Raccoons are his spirit animal too, so I promised him a raccoon drawing before he leaves,” Eliott explained. “Which reminds me…”

He pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper from his pocket, bending down to use his knee as a surface to draw. Lucas watched him fondly before looking at Imane smugly.  _ Best boyfriend _ , he told her with his smirk,  _ No competition necessary _ . Imane wrinkled her nose at him, rolling her eyes, but he caught a hint of a smile on her face before she turned to talk to Sofiane.

Lucas glanced down at the drawing, smiling when he saw a big raccoon talking animatedly with a smaller raccoon, a hedgehog standing with a smile in the background. Eliott finished up some small details and held up the paper, locking eyes with the boy, whose entire face lit up as he grabbed his mother’s hand and pulled her along with him to go meet Eliott. 

“Ta-da!” Eliott presented the drawing with a flourish, smiling as widely as the boy who took it with wide, bright eyes. 

“Look, mama! It’s me and Eliott!” he held the drawing up proudly to his mother. She looked at it then looked gratefully to Eliott. “That’s beautiful,” she said, “Now what do we say to Eliott?” 

“Thank you Eliott!” the boy exclaimed, pulling Eliott, still crouched down into as big a hug his tiny arms would allow. Joy was practically radiating off the both of them, so sweet Lucas could help but smile along. 

Eliott laughed as the boy pulled away. “Anything for my new best friend,” he said matter-of-factly. 

The boy widened his eyes, this time in alarm. “I can’t be your best friend! He’s already your best friend!”

Lucas blinked in shock, stunned to have been addressed. Eliott shook his head. “No, he’s not my best friend, he has a best friend of his own. He’s just the love of my life.” 

Lucas coughed and looked away to hide his blush, catching the kid’s mother’s eye accidentally. She was smiling at him in a knowing way, which made him blush even further. The kid leaned in to whisper to Eliott, at a volume that wasn’t much of a whisper at all, “You’re married?”

“Not yet,” Eliott whispered back conspiratorially. He looked up at Lucas, smiling. “Someday, though.”

The boy let out a giggle of excitement. “Do I get to come to the wedding?”

“Of course!” Eliott scoffed. “Who else would be my best man?”

The boy giggled happily once more, turning to ask his mom. “What’s a best man?”

She simply smiled and ruffled his hair, addressing Eliott. “Thank you, Eliott, you don’t know how much this means to him.”

“Of course,” Eliott said, straightening up, “I’m always willing to befriend a fellow raccoon appreciator.”

“We’ll let the two of you carry on with you day now,” she said, patting Eliott softly on the shoulder and looking between the two of them before grabbing back onto her son’s hand and beginning to lead him away. “It was nice to meet you, Eliott, and you as well…”

“Lucas,” he answered, surprised he was able to speak at all. 

“And you as well, Lucas. I expect an invite to the wedding,” she said with a smile over her shoulder as she walked away. Eliott laughed and slung an arm around Lucas’ shoulders, corners of his eyes creasing in the way that Lucas loved. 

Lucas caught Imane’s eye behind him and shrugged as imperceptibly as possible. He was pretty sure Eliott was miles ahead of Sofiane at this point. She grimaced at him, calculating look in her eyes before stomping away, knowing they would all follow. 

“Is everything ok with Imane?” Eliott asked seriously, and Lucas just laughed. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he reassured him, following Imane and Sofiane. She wasn’t much for public affection, but Lucas smiled as he saw her fingers brush against Sofiane’s in a way he was sure was intentional.

They stopped in front of the ferris wheel and Lucas glared at her. She knew damn well he was afraid of heights and would rather eat dirt than ride this giant death trap. The problem was, Eliott didn’t know this. 

Sofiane and Imane exchanged their tickets and got on a seat, Eliott making way to follow them, but Lucas pulled his arm and held him back last minute, shaking his head. “No,” he said. 

“No?”

“No.”

“Why no?”

Lucas bit his lip. “Heights. Not a fan.”

Eliott laughed, then tried to stop laughing when he noticed Lucas’ glare. “Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you… well, yeah, I kind of am, but just because I think it’s cute.”

“ _ Bleh, bleh, bleh I think it’s cute, _ ” Lucas mocked, and Eliott laughed harder, pulling Lucas to him and tucking his head into his neck. 

“Afraid of the dark and heights…” Eliott said when he pulled away, “How cliché.”

“Fuck off, I told you I’m not afraid of the dark!” Lucas laughed, hitting Eliott’s arm playfully. He glanced up to where Sofiane and Imane were gazing into each other’s eyes at the top of the ferris wheel, a scene straight out of a movie. Fine, she won this round, though he could argue it was equally romantic that Eliott hadn’t made him ride the ferris wheel if he was scared. Of course, the argument wouldn’t be of much value due to the fact that Eliott was teasing him about it.

Lucas slid his hand down the length of Eliott’s arm before joining their fingers together and resting his head against Eliott’s arm. Eliott looked down at him curiously and Lucas rolled his eyes with a smile. “What?”

“Nothing,” Eliott said, leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

When Sofiane and Imane got off the ferris wheel, Sofiane looked more lovestruck than usual and Imane sported a satisfied grin. “Where to next?” she asked, and Lucas lit up with an idea. 

“Let’s play carnival games,” he suggested, pulling Eliott along by the hand. Once they’re deep into the center of the fair, Lucas’ gaze rested on his ticket to victory.   

It was giant, it was a plush hedgehog, and it was absolutely certain that Eliott would do everything in his power to win it for Lucas. Once Eliott won it for him, Sofiane would have to try to do something to top it, and there was no way in hell Imane was walking out of that carnival with a giant stuffed animal, competition or not.  

“Eliott, look,” he said casually, pointing out the stuffed hedgehog. He watched Imane follow his gaze and watched as realization dawned on her face. Victory had never tasted better. Eliott’s eyes lit up when he saw the prize, not even waiting for Lucas before going up to the booth and handing over tickets in exchange for a turn at the task, knocking over a few bottles all stacked on top of one another. 

“How many do I have to knock over to win that hedgehog?” Eliott asked, nodding at the animal. The man running the booth shrugged lazily. 

“All of them?” he sighed, clearly wishing he were anywhere else. Eliott nodded solemnly, brows furrowing in concentration. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s serious nature so out of place from his natural demeanor. 

Eliott wound up his arm, squinting his eyes to aim before throwing the ball, hitting at exactly the right spot, cheering as all the bottles fell. He picked up Lucas and spun him around once, much to the surprise of the disinterested man behind the booth. 

“Did you… want your prize?” the man asked slowly, causing Eliott to drop Lucas and nod excitedly. “Yes, please,” he said, pointing up at the hedgehog as if the man had forgotten. 

Once he’d retrieved it and handed it to Eliott, Eliott thanked him graciously and turned to Lucas, holding the stuffed animal behind his back. “I have a surprise for you,” Eliott said seriously. 

“Ah, yeah?” Lucas asked with a small giggle. Eliott nodded, waiting a moment to suspend the imagined tension before thrusting the hedgehog forward into Lucas’ arms. 

“Ta-da!”

“I love it!” Lucas exclaimed, grabbing onto it and holding it close. He really did love it, competition or not. “I’ll cherish it forever.”

Eliott’s eyes crinkled and he leaned down to press a small kiss to Lucas’ waiting lips, pulling away far too quickly in Lucas’ opinion. Sofiane’s voice broke him out of the love bubble he’d succumbed to.    

“Oh, come on, how am I supposed to compete with that?” he asked in exasperation. 

“What?” Eliott asked, laughing slightly. 

Sofiane leveled him with a stare that said  _ you know exactly what I’m talking about _ . “Fine, you win,” he conceded, “Eliott is the best boyfriend.”

Eliott continued to pretend he had no idea what Sofiane was talking about, but Lucas saw the victorious spark in his eyes. “You really are,” Lucas said, hugging the hedgehog to his chest, trying his best to meet Eliott’s eyes over the top of it. Eliott winked at him, a silly gesture that somehow still had his head spinning. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Imane shrugged, fingers holding onto one of Sofiane’s hands loosely. Lucas raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn’t notice, too busy smiling at Sofiane. Normally Lucas felt that there was a constant battle of vibrancy between Sofiane and Eliott’s smiles, but the soft smile Imane was giving Sofiane right now easily surpassed the two of them. She was already one of the most beautiful people Lucas knew when she wasn’t smiling like that, but her smile in that moment was something special to witness, even though he felt somewhat intrusive for looking.

“At least we know one thing for certain,” Eliott said, draping an arm around Lucas’ shoulders. Imane and Sofiane looked over at him quizzically. “Imane is the best girlfriend here,” he continued, nudging Lucas’ head with his own lightly. 

Lucas looked up to meet Eliott’s eyes. “Dork,” he whispered.

“The  _ best _ dork,” Eliott corrected, and Lucas couldn’t help but agree. He was so lucky to have this dork in his life. 


End file.
